


My Mind is Lost but You're my Heart and Soul

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke sees Lexa in the hospital before she leaves for Italy to recover with her family. Clarke has hopes it's only for a few weeks. Everyone else knows it could be years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind is Lost but You're my Heart and Soul

It was late at night when Abby got home and went upstairs to where Clarke was in her room going through pictures online of Winnie the Pooh.

“Clarke I have some great news for you.”

“You and Raven are getting divorced and you’re getting full custody of the triplets?” Clarke asked spinning around in her desk chair to face her mother.

“You’re funny.” Abby closed the door behind her as she came in. “I talked to Dr. Archer and she thinks that it might be best for both of your progress to spend some time together before Lexa leaves.” Abby watched as Clarke’s eyes went wide and teared up.

“I can go see her?”

“For two uninterrupted hours, as long as you follow the rules.”

“What are the rules?”

“No sex, clothes stay on, and you need to leave when we say without a scene. You also have to go in regular bi-weekly sessions with Dr. Archer afterwards to make sure that you don’t become worse for it.”

“And who’s going to make sure that she doesn’t get worse?”

“Her doctors in Italy and Gustus.” Abby informed her. “Now do you want to meet her or not?”

“Of course I do!”

* * *

 

Clarke couldn’t decide which outfit to wear. It was the first time she was seeing Lexa since she got sick. She was debating between two different outfits. She had one outfit that she knew Lexa loves, she stole the jeans enough times and the shirt always had her practically jumping Clarke’s bones. The other outfit was one that Clarke had bought after Lexa was in the hospital. It was quickly becoming one of her favorites but she wasn’t sure about what Lexa would think about. She knew from Octavia that her ass looked great in the leather pants and Lexa was always a fan of her in tank tops.

“I don’t know what to wear.” Clarke informed Raven who was hovering in the background.

“I know you’d prefer if it was nothing but sadly that’s against the rules.” Raven teased.

“That would be too awesome.” Clarke looked back at the two outfits on the bed. “What do you think?”

“Wear the new one and bring some of your hoodies and shirts that Lexa keeps stealing. Let her take some of them with her so she has a reminder.” Raven suggested. “I know that if I had to leave Abs for a while I’d be wrapped up in anything that reminded me of her.”

“Good idea.” Clarke went to the bed and picked up the outfit that she knew Lexa loved and placed it into her book bag even going to her closet to take some of the other clothes that Lexa always stole on her.

When the time came to visit the hospital Clarke had to hand in her belt and shoelaces, they searched her back and took the strings off that as well.

“I’m not trying to help her kill herself. I have a large interest in her not dying for the next eighty years.” Clarke informed a nurse glaring at her as she pulled out the laces.

“You were a patient here once too Clarke, if I recall you took a pen out of your mother’s pocket and tried to stab yourself with it when we told you what happened to Finn once you sobered up.”

“If you recall I was still coming off your meds when I did that, so not sober.”

“And Lexa is pumped full of our meds too so hand over everything.”

“I’d kill her if ever tried that and she knows it.”

“Starving herself and sleep deprivation is just a slower suicide.” Clarke glared at her as she passed through the doors, bag over her shoulder. Abby had already told Clarke which room was Lexa’s and Clarke practically ran to it.

“Hey Racoon Eyes.” Clarke grinned using a nickname that she gave Lexa after a drunken night of partying and eyeliner getting over used and smeared all over her face.

“Sky Girl.” Lexa replied with her own nickname, their first time meeting out of the hospital had Clarke falling off a short roof and in front of Lexa. Lexa kept saying that Clarke fell from the sky for her. Lexa practically jumped off her bed as she ran to Clarke literally jumping onto her and wrapping her legs around her and kissing her.

“I missed you.” Clarke whispered when she broke the kiss walking them over to the bed. “I brought you a bunch of things baby. It was Raven’s idea, I wish I could take credit for it.” Clarke dropped the bag on the bed, sitting down next to it.

“Presents?”

“Presents.” Clarke kissed her again before Lexa went to the bag and started to pull out the clothes.

“Finally giving them a better home?”

“Well they have never been to Italy.”

“Neither have you.”

“Neither have I.”

“We could change that.” Lexa offered.

“We could. But I want to make sure I’m here for my sister’s birth.”

“I can’t believe that Raven’s pregnant.” Clarke was rubbing slow circles in Lexa’s back as they laid together.

“Me neither, she’s so huge. Has mom showed you any recent photo? Every week she makes Raven pose for a new one talking about making a calendar out of them for the triplets.”

“She’s not still making those shadow boxes with the three positive pregnancy tests.”

“Let’s just be glad they only kept three.” Clarke laughed reaching for her phone so she could show her the pictures.

“Wow, Raven is huge.” Lexa was shocked she never thought such a small frame could hold such a large belly.

“She can’t go into a room sideways, but that was gone months ago. Now she can’t get up from any position without a lot of help, I keep expecting her prosthetic to buckle.”

 “I thought she made her last one titanium after you two got into the fight, broke the bannister and her third leg.”

“Yeah but still, she made it herself, that could still buckle.”

“I doubt it, she’s so amazing at what she does.”

“Yeah keep talking like that, one of these days you’re going to leave me for Raven.”

“You have as much to feel threatened about Raven as your mom does for Octavia.”

“You do remember that for the bachelorette party Octavia got Raven drunk and married her.”

“Oh shit I had forgotten that. I never saw Abby so mad and violent before.”

“I know it was too funny when she had to stitch all of the wounds she inflected on Octavia. Did her arm scar after?”

“Everything but her lip scared. She still has a chunk of eyebrow missing.”

“Her hair caught on fire so fast.”

“Don’t marriage a drunk Abby’s fiancée before she can.”

“And Octavia’s excuse, ‘well she’s your second wedding what’s wrong with making that even’”

“I thought Abby was going to kill her.”

“We all did, even mom thought she might kill Octavia.”

“Poor Raven hung over and being forced to sign annulment papers the week before her wedding.”

“Trust me Raven is lacking in anything. I overheard Mom coming to them before about how she use to be able to do things to make Raven’s knees give out and how it’s a shame that the babies move around too much during sex for Raven to want it.”

“Raven and your mom don’t have sex because when Raven’s turned on the triplets move a lot?”

“I have to practically stomp around to stop from over hearing them.” She rolled her eyes.

“Awh my poor baby. Whatever will you do without me around to cover your ears?” Lexa teased.

 “Take my siblings and flee to Italy to be with my future wife.”

“Okay as long as you have a plan.” Lexa nuzzled into Clarke. “We only have a limited amount of time, what do you think about napping?”

“Let me make sure I’m staying all day just in case.”

“Okay.”

With a quick text and reply Clarke had her answer, Abby was going to make the visit as long as possible and even go longer than the normal visiting hours.

“I’m all yours.” She answered. “Now lets get some sleep and remember what it’s like to fall asleep and wake up together.”

Lexa fell asleep being held tightly her arms wrapped around Clarke keeping her close.

When they both woke up it was time to go. They had slept for that long.

“Clarke it’s time to go.” Abby was kneeling on the side of the bed brushing hair out of her daughter’s face. Gustus was on the other side of the room packing up Lexa’s clothes.

“Wait wait.” Lexa got up and ran over to the bags with her clothes she went through it, taking her favorite clothes and the ones she knew Clarke loved and handed them all over to her and her jeans. “Don’t forget.”

“Never.”

“And date!”

“Never.” 


End file.
